Warriors One-shots
by Singing Fire
Summary: A series of one-shots with the four clans I made up. This takes place before any books by Erin Hunter, and I have a poll for one of the characters. Read, review, favourite and stuff.
1. Prologue

**These are the clans for my new Warriors story. Note, this is before the actual series, and it's technically a series of one shots.**

**Disclaimer: all mentions of anything belonging to Erin Hunter belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Thunder clan

Leader: Reedstar (Dewfur)

(Dark brown thin tom with light brown tail and blue eyes)

Deputy: Hollyoak (Pinetail)

(Small, sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rosethorn

(White, fluffy she-cat, ginger ears an green eyes)

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Warriors:

Appleblossom (Snowstorm)

(White, sleek she-cat, ginger spots and yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Echopaw

Turtleback (Mosspelt)

(Large, grey tom with brown back and green eyes)

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Pinetail (Hollyoak)

(Large dark brown tom yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Violetpetal

(Skinny black she-cat with blue eyes)

Lilystep

(Grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Snowstorm (Appleblossom)

(Large, fluffy white tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Antfur

(Black/brown speckled tom with green eyes)

Stonefang (Larkwing)

(Black/grey large tom with blue eyes)

Larkwing (Stonefang)

(Dark brown she-cat with striped tail and green eyes)

Dewfur (Reedstar)

(Small grey fluffy she-cat with blue eyes)

Skybird

(Skinny grey eyes with long tail and blue eyes)

Shadowpelt

(Sleek black she-cat with green eyes)

Robinwing

(Black she-cat with ginger chest and blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Echopaw

(Sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Frostpaw

(Fluffy white tom with blue eyes)

Stormpaw

(Black/grey tom with blue eyes)

Meadowpaw

(Small, light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Queens:

Mosspelt (Turtleback)

(Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

(Mother of Eaglekit, Leafkit, adopted Sagekit)

Elders:

Yellowspots

(Grey she-cat with pale ginger spots and yellow eyes)

Nightfoot

(White tom with black forepaws, green eyes)

Barkface

(Dark brown tom with scarred left eye, blue eyes)

Kits:

Leafkit

(Fluffy grey tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Eaglekit

(Brown tom with white forepaws, yellow eyes)

Sagekit

(Black/white she-cat with silver eyes)

Shadow clan

Leader: Dawnstar

(Large fluffy grey she-cat, blue eyes)

Deputy: Briarpelt (Ivytail)

(Large, dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

Medicine cat: Mintfur

(Small black/white she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors:

Badgerstripe (Redflower)

(Tall, skinny black tom with white stripe down back, yellow eyes)

Ivytail (Briarpelt)

(White tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Foxtail

(Thin ginger tom with white tipped tail, yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Flintclaw (Goldensun)

(Large grey tom with ragged ear and green eyes)

Apprentice: Icepaw

Driftbark (Rootnose)

(Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Swiftstep

(Small black/white she-cat with blue eyes)

Brackenfoot

(Dark brown tom with blue eyes)

Rootnose

(Fluffy, dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Featherpaw

(Sleek grey she-cat with fluffy tail and yellow eyes)

Blizzardpaw

(Large white tom with blue eyes)

Icepaw

(Small white tom with blue eyes)

Queens:

Redflower (Badgerstripe)

(Fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes)

(Mother of Nightkit)

Goldensun (Flintclaw)

(Yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

(Mother of Mosskit and Pebblekit)

Elders:

Moonblaze

(Sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Petalfall (Tornear)

(Small ginger she-cat with nig green eyes)

Tornear (Petalfall)

Skinny brown tom with yellow eyes)

Kits:

Nightkit

(Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Pebblekit

(Sticky grey tom with yellow eyes)

Mosskit

(Yellow tom with blue eyes)

Wind clan

Leader: Runningstar

(Thin grey tom with yellow eyes)

Deputy: Oakleaf (Fogmoor)

(Large brown tom with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Quillfur

(Light brown spiky fur tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Warriors:

Sharpclaw

(Small grey tom with extra sharp claws and green eyes)

Windrunner

(Skinny black she-cat with blue eyes)

Crowfur (Morningsun)

(Large black tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Wheatpaw

Seedtail

(Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Raindrop (Lilacgrove)

(Dark grey striped tom with blue eyes)

Nestpelt (Ravenfeather)

(Spiky brown fur with yellow eyes)

Ravenfeather (Nestpelt)

(Skinny black she-cat with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Greenpaw

Heatherdown

(Small, fluffy grey she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Apprentice: Brushpaw

Mousetail

(Small brown she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Poppypaw

(Ginger, black spotted she-cat with green eyes)

Wheatpaw

(Fluffy yellow tom with yellow eyes)

Brushpaw

(Muddy brown tom with fluffy tail, yellow eyes)

Greenpaw

(Sleek, small black tom with green eyes)

Queens:

Fogmoor (Oakleaf)

(Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes)

(Mother of Wolfkit and Razorkit)

Morningsun (Crowfur)

(Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

(Mother of Stripekit and Breezekit)

Lilacgrove (Raindrop)

(Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

(Mother of-)

Elders:

Patchfur

(Black/brown/ginger tom with blue eyes)

Kits:

Razorkit

(Sleek grey tom with yellow eyes)

Wolfkit

(Fluffy grey tom with amber eyes)

Stripekit

(White striped black tom with green eyes)

Breezekit

(Black tom with blue eyes)

Honeykit (dead)

(Yellow she-cat, yellow eyes)

River clan

Leader: Minnowstar

(Small white tom with blue eyes)

Deputy: Fishclaw

(Large grey tom with yellow eyes)

Medicine cat: Hailwhisker

(Cream, white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Twigpaw

Warriors:

Puddlestep

(White tom, grey chest and blue eyes)

Poolfur (Bogreed)

(Sleek grey she-cat, yellow eyes)

Riverbed (Waterlily)

(Grey/white tom with blue eyes)

Bogreed (Poolfur)

(Dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Muddyfoot

(Skinny brown tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Quickpaw

Spruceleaf

(Light brown, tom, green eyes)

Wavetail (Specklefur)

(Skinny black tom, fluffy tail and amber eyes)

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Redmoss

(Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Twigpaw

(Light brown tom with amber eyes)

Marshpaw

(Dark brown she-cat with green eyes)

Quickpaw

(Yellow toms and amber eyes)

Bluepaw

(Fluffy black tom with blue eyes)

Queens:

Waterlily (Riverbed)

(White, grey striped she-cat green eyes)

(Mother of Ripplekit and Silverkit)

Specklefur (Wavetail)

(Yellow she-cat, ginger spots, amber eyes)

(Mother of Shadekit)

Elders:

Frogleap

(Pale brown tom with green eyes0

Whitefur

(Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes)

Kits:

Ripplekit

(Fluffy grey tom blue eyes)

Silverkit

(Sleek silver she-cat, blue eyes)

Shadekit

(Black she-cat, amber eyes)

**Chapter one will be posted soon.**

**Singing Fire**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, ist chapter up, and I'm excited for the feedback. I did this a while ago, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

Third Person POV

The cats milled around anxiously, pacing back in forth, remaining in the circles and not talking with anyone else. The four leaders sat on the rock, their bright eyes all you could see.

A grey she cat with bright blue eyes yowled and the clearing fell silent.

"We are here to have a meeting, so I will start. My clan is well, the kits are growing and the elders are well. I would like to ask Runningstar personally to keep his patrols off our land."

A few cats in the clearing yowled in agreement and eyed the grey tom with the glowing moon eyes distrustfully. The tom paced forward and said "Wind clan hasn't placed a paw on your territory Dawnstar, but we would agree it best if your warriors would stop attacking any wind clan patrols nearby."

"Is Wind clan afraid of battle?" a tom hissed from the crowd. Several cats arched and hissed at the offending cat. Dawnstar hissed "Foxtail, hold you tongue. We will avoid attacking patrols that are in Wind clan territory, but one paw step inside our land and your cats will get their tails ripped off."

Runningstar nodded and stepped back. A light brown tom with a long brown tail said "Thunder clan is well, the prey is running and our warriors are strong. We are ready for any fight that might come our way or any intruder that has a wish to run tail between legs. More cats meowed in agreement. The tom stepped back and let a small, white tom with bright blue eyes. He looked down distastefully at the cats.

"River clan is well, for any cats that wished to know. I wish to warn Thunder clan that any thunder clan cat found on sunning rocks will be dealt with painfully. The sunning rocks are our territory."

"The sunning rocks have been ours for moons, and you fish faces have no right to them." A cat called up. More thunder clan cats meowed in agreement and the river clan cats hissed.

"Yellowspots, that may be true, but you can wait to complain about that until we are back at camp. Minnowstar, you may hold the rocks for now but they will be ours soon enough." The brown tom said. Minnowstar hissed and said "The meeting is over. River clan, we take our leave."

The small tom leaped off the rock and a few cats followed as he raced out of the clearing. The brown tom watched him go before shaking his head.

"I like Whirlstar's replacement less and less each time I meet him." The tom mewed. Dawn star nodded and said "Till next full moon Reedstar."

Reedstar nodded and Dawnstar yowled "Shadow clan" before racing towards the pines they called home. Wind clan had left, leaving thunder clan alone in the clearing.

Reedstar jumped down and nuzzled a grey she cat gently.

"I can't believe you would willingly leave Meadowkit behind to come to the gathering." He told her with a nod. The grey she cat swatted at him lightly and said "Well, I couldn't leave you to face that nasty Minnowstar alone now, could I."

Reedstar licked her cheek before calling "Thunder clan, lets move out."

The clan ran through the woods, Reedstar pacing with the grey she cat on his left and white she cat with ginger tipped ears on his right.

"So Rosethorn, did moon paw like the meeting?" Reedstar asked. The gentle she cat nodded and said "Moonpaw met Poppypaw, that new wind clan medicine apprentice. I've never seen Quillfur so gentle with a cat before, but he dotes on her. He's always so bitter. And she's a sweet little thing too."

Moonpaw, a young white tom with a single grey paw ran beside his brother sky paw, a grey tom with blue eyes, laughing and talking. Reedstar smiled and said "It's good he's making friends. And Quillfur could be a little less bitter."

Rosethorn shrugged and fell behind, replaced by a tortoiseshell she cat with dark amber eyes.

"Have you talked with yellowspots?" he asked, dreading to do the task himself. His old mentor still kept her sharp tongue ready and used it often. The she cat nodded, and sensing his dread, mewed "She's not sorry, but realizes her mistake. I don't think that old cat has ever been sorry about anything."

The grey she cat mewed "Hollyoak, is deputy everything you thought it would be?"

Holly oak nodded and said "I wish I could sleep in more though. Early mornings are not my thing Dewfur."

Dewfur laughed and soon Reedstar realized they had reached camp. A small light brown she kit padded over, nuzzling her head in Dewfur's side. Reedstar asked "Hey, I'm here too."

The she kit mewed and ran over, mewing "Reedstar!"

"Hello Meadowkit, you excited for the morning?" he asked her. Meadowkit's yellow eyes looked at him curiously and she asked "What's tomorrow?"

Reedstar glanced at Dewfur and asked "You mother hasn't told you? What have you and your friends been wanting this entire moon?"

Meadowkit's eyes shone and she asked "Apprentices?"

Reedstar nodded and suppressed a laugh as Meadowkit bolted to the nursery to tell her friends.

"It's good she has friends, no littermates of her own." Dewfur said grudgingly.

"I'd rather have own happy, beautiful kit that's yours then any other kits." Reedstar mewed gently. He padded off to his den when he was stopped by Hollyoak.

"Yellowspots wanted to have a word with you. About the apprentices." She said, hiding the smile in her voice. Reedstar felt worry and Hollyoak laughed.

"No anything bad, I'm sure. She absolutely dotes on Robinpaw and Shadowpaw." Hollyoak said. Reedstar shook his head and said "But she seems to think that Skypaw is a walking mess."

Hollyoak shrugged and said "Well, that's your problem. I have to organize night patrols."

Hollyoak padded over to her mate Pinetail and Stonefang who were settling down to sleep. Seeing the huge lumbering warriors Hollyoak had to face, he felt his worry lighten a little.

Yellowspots was sitting outside the Elders den, watching Reedstar approach.

"Well, I was wondering if you were coming Reedstar. Leaving me waiting all night." she muttered. Reedstar's whiskers twitched and he asked "You needed something Yellowspots?"

"It's about Skypaw. He totally ruined the moss he brought yesterday, dragging it through the mud and everything. Star clan save us when he becomes a warrior. Talk to Violetpetal" she complained, going on and on.

Reedstar nodded and said "I'll tell Violetpetal, now, it's been a long night and you may not be tired, but I have dawn patrol, so I leave you to your rest."

He padded away, walking over to the clever black she cat.

"Violetpetal, you ready for dawn patrol tomorrow?" he asked her. The silent she cat nodded and Reedstar, exhausted, slinked over to his den.

**Well, chapter one is done. i got tons left, so lets see how long this can go for.**

**TTYL Singing Fire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two is up, blah, blah, blah, virtual cookies for anyone who reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any writing done by Erin Hunter.**

Reedstar POV

The morning dawned bright and early, and before the sun was even up, he, Violetpetal, Antfur and Shadowpaw were padding through the forest towards their river clan border. He allowed Antfur to take the lead and signaled for Violetpetal to slow down. The other two went ahead and Reedstar said "I don't mean to offend you Violetpetal, but Yellowspots was complaining-"

"When isn't she?" Violetpetal asked, cocking her head to the side. Her voice was soft and sweet, but Reedstar went on.

"Well, she said that Skypaw dragged the moss through the mud, and if you could warn him about that, that would be great." He said, hoping Violetpetal wouldn't attack.

Violetpetal nodded and said "Well, he thinks he needs to prove himself, his father being the last clan leader. He took off more then he could carry and dropped it. I'll get him to apologize and that will be that."

Reedstar nodded and continued to follow the patrol.

Once he returned, he leapt up onto the big rock ad called "Let all cat sold enough to catch their own prey join me here around Big Rock."

The cats padded over, waking and joining the clan. Reedstar hadn't done this before, but remembered the words well.

"Four kits have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Meadowkit."

His young daughter padded forward, pride in her eyes and heart. She bowed her head and Reedstar said "Until you have your warrior name, you will be called Meadowpaw. Snowstorm, will you train Meadowpaw?"

Snowstorm, his old friend, nodded and the new mentor and apprentice padded away. He would trust his only kit to him.

"Frostkit."

The white tom padded forward, string and ready. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Frostpaw. Turtleback."

The young warrior perked his head, surprised at the honor.

"Will you train Frostpaw in the way of the warrior?"

Turtleback nodded and Frostpaw padded eagerly after.

"Stormkit."

The small grey black tom almost ran forward, excited and ready.

"Until you earn you warrior name, you will be called Stormpaw. Pinetail will train you."

The dark brown tom nodded and beckoned the tom forward.

"And Echokit."

The tortoiseshell she cat padded forward, serious in all but her eyes, which sparkled. Reedstar saw her pin her brothers down yesterday and knew she would be a great warrior.

"Appleblossom, will you train Echopaw?"

Appleblossom nodded and gave the serious faced cat a lick.

"That is all. May Star clan watch over us." Reed star meowed, and then jumped off the rock. Meadowpaw padded over, excited and happy.

"Thank you Reedstar. Snowstorm's the best warrior. After you of course." She mewed. Reed star licked the top of her head and said "I think Snowstorm could beat me though."

"Are you doubting my skills Reedstar?" a voice asked beside him. Reedstar nodded to the powerful warrior as he padded over beside his apprentice. Meadowpaw almost glowed with pride.

"Come on Meadowpaw, I'm showing you around the borders with Frostpaw and Stormpaw."

Meadowpaw perked, but asked "What about Echopaw?"

Snowstorm's whiskers twitched and said "I think Appleblossom finds battle training best for a first apprentice day."

Meadowpaw nodded and followed her mentor eagerly towards the camp exit. Pacing Stonefang, he nodded to Snowstorm and winked at the apprentice, who mewed a hello. Stonefang was instantly attacked by his kits, the two toms and the she kit. They were chattering excitedly, about how they would be able to fight and see their territory and hunt. Larkwing, a dark brown she cat padded over and nuzzled Stonefang. The old warrior was happy to see his kits and watched with pride as they followed their mentors outside.

Dewfur padded up beside him and asked "You want to take a hunting patrol to the owl tree? We could take your sister."

Reedstar nodded and beckoned Ivytail over.

"We're taking a hunting patrol out to the owl tree, want to come?" Dewfur asked. Ivytail nodded and meowed "Sure, let's go. Foxtail's been driving me crazy about the whole sunning rocks deal. I could get out."

The trio padded out of the camp, heading towards the familiar Owl Tree. After catching a few animals nearby, they returned with their prey. The two new apprentice toms were chatting with Eaglekit, Mosspelt's son about a moon younger then the toms. Eaglekit was wide eyed as he heard about the clan borders and what they had seen.

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice. Learning battle moves and stuff." Eaglekit said. He swiped at the air and asked "Have you guys learnt any?"

"We just went to the borders. You want to learn battle moves, ask Echopaw. She's been training all morning. I haven't seen her back yet." Frostpaw said, looking around for his littermate. Stormpaw shrugged and said "She'll be here when Appleblossom brings her back. Don't worry."

It was sun high and the clan gathered to share tongues and eat the prey the early morning patrols had caught.

**Thanks for reading, until next tiem.**

**Singing Fire**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter three is up, please favourite, review, something that tells me I'm doing a good job. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series, Erin Hunter does.**

Frostpaw POV

Frostpaw looked around anxiously. He hadn't seen Echopaw all morning, since she left for battle training. Stormpaw wasn't worried, and Frostpaw knew he was a bit over protective, but his mind was imagining horrible things that could have happened. A huge shadow clan warrior appeared in his mind as he bit into a bird. Robinpaw padded over to where he was sitting and asked "Can I sit here too?"

Frostpaw nodded, feeling his stomach make a weird twist. Sure, Robinpaw was really pretty, but she was older, with more experience and everything. He was just a kit out of the nursery.

"You see the Snake Rocks?" she asked politely. Frostpaw nodded, remembering the huge rocks that seemed to hiss and move like they were alive. Robinpaw shivered and said "I went hunting there once, almost got bitten alive. I caught a snake there though, so it was worth it."

Frostpaw's eyes went huge "You caught an adder?" he asked Robinpaw nodded and she said "Your eyes look like their going to fall out." Frostpaw blinked and asked "When did you catch it?"

Robinpaw shrugged and said "Last moon. Shadowpaw couldn't stop telling everyone. It was annoying."

She bit into her mouse and asked "You been hunting yet?"

Frostpaw shook his head and said "Skypaw says my furs going to stick out like the sun in the sky."

Robinpaw said nothing for a second before meowing kindly "Just wait till no leaf. Your pelt will blend in perfectly, while Skypaw sticks out."

Frostpaw glowed with pride and he saw Robinpaw perk up.

"Antfur's coming. I got to go, see you later." She called padding over to her mentor.

Stormpaw took over her vacant spot and asked "So, you're chatting up Robinpaw. You'll be announcing you kits any day now."

Frostpaw snorted and said "She was just being nice. Like she would hang with me rather then Skypaw."

Stormpaw shrugged and said "You never know."

Echopaw padded over, her head hung low and a slight limp no one but her brother would notice.

"Echopaw, what happened?" Stormpaw demanded, offering her his remaining bites of mouse. Echopaw looked up and they saw a shallow cut under her eye. She sat down and rubbed her eye, hiding the cut with her fur.

"I feel stupid." She muttered "I was blocking a swipe and I got cut. Stupid right?"

Frostpaw shook his head and asked "What were you doing practicing with claws?"

Echopaw shrugged and said "That's what we were doing. Don't tell Larkwing or Stonefang. I don't want this to get out."

Frostpaw stared at his paws, but he nodded. Turtleback padded over and Echopaw ducked her head a bit.

"Come on Frostpaw, Appleblossom taught your sister some moves, and I want to teach you some defense."

Frostpaw nodded and giving his sister a small lick, he padded after his mentor.

"You seem worried?" Turtleback said. Frostpaw glanced up at his mentor. Turtleback shrugged and didn't pry. Frostpaw was excited for battle training, but was worried about Echopaw.

They arrived at the sandy training arena and he saw Appleblossom talking to Pinetail. She was a pretty young cat with ginger fur covered in white spots. Stormpaw and Echopaw stood nearby, how they moved that fast Frostpaw had no idea.

"Alright, I taught Echopaw some basic defense moves, so you two try and get under her guard. No claws please." Appleblossom said. The littermates nodded and Echopaw tensed, ready. Stormpaw tried to swipe her paw, but she moved and when he was down pounced on his back. Frostpaw leapt at her and she leapt off, making him land on his brother.

"Sorry Stormpaw." He muttered. Stormpaw groaned and muttered "Get off. Man, your eating too many squirrels."

Turtleback's whickers twitched, but he said kindly "Up you too, now, we'll learn the basic swipe and scratch.

After the battle training, the trio went to their dens, exhausted.

Meadowpaw bounded over, twitching her tail in the direction of four new nests.

"I thought you guys would be tired after battle training. I've been gathering moss for the elders. There was some left over and Snowstorm said I could use some for our nests."

Echopaw said "thanks Meadowpaw. Wow, training is hard. I think I'll be sore for the rest of my life."

Robinpaw was padding nearby and her whiskers twitched.

"You get used to it after a moon or two. Just be lucky you don't have night patrol." She moaned. Stormpaw laughed and the group settled down in their nests. Frostpaw watched Larkwing pad over to the warriors den, now that they were in the apprentice den. Stonefang had made her a nest, his blue eyes flashing with happiness. Stormpaw and Frostpaw had his blue eyes and his larger build. Echopaw had Larkwing's green eyes, and her smaller, thinner build. She was fast as a bird, tough as a rock and a serious nature with a light humor nature. That was from her father, something the three shared. Frostpaw sighed and closed his eyes, already fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading, until next chapter**

**Singing Fire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, i decided that the time was ripe for another effort at getting some REVIEWS (hint hint) for this sotry. If you hate it, tell me. if you love it, tlel me. Tell me SOMETHING (do I sound desperate?)  
Chapter 4**

Dawnstar POV

Dawnstar awoke at dawn, to watch the sun come up like she always did. She always liked how her dark blue eyes matched the fading night sky as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Stretching, she crawled out of her nest and went to wake the dawn patrol. Her soft grey fur hid hard muscles and a thin body from lack of food. Winter was approaching, and the food was getting scarcer already. Maybe she could add a hunting patrol while she was at it.

Briarpelt was also awake, sitting by the camp entrance watching the pine trees and the birds singing. She sat beside him and said "winter's coming. We should stalk up now before the prey. I've got dawn patrol; you get a hunting patrol away from the rat place."

Briarpelt nodded and Dawnstar got up and made her way to the warriors' den.

She stretched out a paw and shook Foxtail awake. His eyes flashed open and he looked around, confused until he saw the sky and dawn star.

"Hey Dawnstar, what do you need?" he asked sleepily, yawning.

Dawnstar shook his shoulder and said "I need you to go get your apprentice while I wake up Swiftstep." The ginger tom nodded and padded out of the den. She stretched her paw again and nudged a black and white she cat that was curled near the entrance. The she cat opened one eye and seeing Dawnstar, stretched and yawned.

"Dawn patrol?" she asked. Dawnstar nodded and Swiftstep said "I don't understand how you can get up at dawn every morning."

Dawnstar's whickers twitched but she just padded out of the den.

Blizzardpaw was rubbing his eyes with his paw and yawning as he sat waiting by his equally tired mentor. Dawnstar sneaked up behind them and swatted Foxtail's ear. He spun around and fell over in his effort to see who it was.

"Come on, Swiftstep is here." She meowed, starting ahead of the ginger tom. Blizzardpaw's whickers twitched but he didn't say anything.

They checked the Wind clan border, and Dawnstar wasn't surprised to find the fresh stink of the rabbit chasers. Blizzardpaw stretched his nose and said "Wind clan warriors coming."

Dawnstar nodded and took a paw step back form the border. No giving Wind clan any funny ideas.

A patrol of three warriors and an apprentice padded over to them, stopping ever few steps to mark their land. Dawnstar waited them, watching them carefully to make sure nothing crossed the border. Blizzardpaw stiffened and his claws slid out.

Dawn star nodded to Ravenfeather, a black she cat with bright, old yellow eyes. Ravenfeather nodded back and said "Greetings Dawnstar. Why do I always find you on dawn patrols?"

Dawnstar meowed "They are my namesake, and I feel calmest before the day's disasters rear their heads. Who do you have on patrol with you?"

Ravenfeather gestured towards the small apprentice beside her and said "This is Greenpaw. My apprentice."

The black tom with the bright forest green eyes nodded.

"You know Heatherdown."

The grey she cat nodded and watched Foxtail's movements with wary tension.

"And our newest warrior, Seedtail."

The light brown she cat nodded and mewed "Greetings Dawnstar."

Dawnstar nodded and said "Your apprentice will not know my companions, so this is Swiftstep, Foxtail and Foxtail's apprentice Blizzardpaw. Well, we have borders to check and I'm presuming that you do as well. Till next time Ravenfeather."

Ravenfeather nodded and with a flick of her tail the Wind clan patrol was padding away, checking the newly laid Shadow clan scent.

"I expected a fight or something." Blizzardpaw said after they were out of ear shot.

"Don't seek fights that aren't needed or wanted. We cannot waste medicine supplies on foolish battles when no leaf is coming. Come, we shall head back and see what Briarpelt's hunting patrol has caught."

They raced back to camp to find the camp was awake and moving. Featherpaw was fetching some moss for the elders and Icepaw was nowhere to be seen, probably hunting or training with Flintclaw. Nightkit, Pebblekit and Mosskit were playing in a patch of sunlight and Briarpelt placed a freshly caught mouse on the pile of fresh kill.

"Driftbark took out a patrol to hunt and Brackenfoot is taking a patrol to the thunder path." He informed her. Dawnstar nodded and the other cats drifted off to do whatever tasks were required. Dawnstar watched with pride as her clan moved about, her home and family.

Mintfur padded over and said "Petalfall has gotten a bad cough. Can I borrow Blizzardpaw to fetch some herbs?"

Dawnstar gestured to where Blizzardpaw was dragging fresh kill from the pile towards the elders. Mintfur nodded and bounded over.

Dawnstar sighed. All was peaceful.

**If it sucked so bad it made you want ot barf, you know what to do.**

**Singing Fire**


	6. Chapter 5

**alright, next chapter is up. If you like Percy Jackson stories, check out my other story, Tartarus. Lots of people like it (I think), so check it out.  
Alright, on with teh show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin hunter does.**

Poppypaw POV

"And make sure the poppy seeds are in a pile. We don't want them all over the floor in a mess." Quillfur told her as he made his way out of the medicine cat den. Poppypaw nodded and sighed. She loved being an apprentice, and she thought she was making good progress, but the constant cleaning was a bit annoying. She was more excited for half moon, when they would go to the moonstone, for the first time and maybe she could see Moonpaw again. He was nice and seemed nervous at the gathering yesterday. Poppypaw scooped the poppy seeds into a pile and checked out the rest of the den. All the herbs were stacked neatly and together, and Poppypaw was quiet proud. She tested herself on naming which herbs were which and where you could find them and what they could be used for.

After her testing was done, it was near noon high. She made her way out to the camp.

Her mother Morningsun was watching Stripekit and Breezekit playing in the dust, pawing each other and chewing on ears and tails. Poppypaw smiled. Morningsun saw her and flicked her tail at her.

Morningsun licked her dusty fur clean and said "I haven't seen my little kit in so long. Quillfur keeps you locked up in the den counting seeds. And your brothers haven't met you yet."

Poppypaw nodded and said "Sorry. We've been busy getting ready for winter. Supplies are low and I've been all over the territory trying to stock up."

Morningsun gave her a soft lick between the ears and said "You have worries for full grown cats. You're a young cat, meet your brothers."

The two toms had stopped their wrestling to see the strange she cat with the ginger fur of their mother and the black spots and green eyes of their father. Hearing brothers, they tackled the she cat, squealing "Poppypaw."

"Kits, settle down. Your father is coming." Morningsun hissed. The toms stopped and leapt off, looking like little angels as the huge, battle scarred black tom padded over, a rabbit in his jaws. His eyes smiled at Poppypaw and the kits and his mate.

"Hello Poppypaw. Quillfur let you out after all. Raindrop thought you would never see the light of day again.

The said grey tom with sparkling blue eyes twitched his tail and mouthed a hello to Poppypaw. Her old friend, who she played with as a young kit for a moon before he was made an apprentice. She nodded and twitched her whickers. Raindrop padded away and Crowfur licked her ear, whispering "I missed you."

Poppypaw suppressed a smile and said "So, I saw you when you were born, but I haven't seen you since. What are your names?"

The toms glanced at each other before the smaller own that was solid black squeaked "I'm Breezekit. That's Stripe kit." The larger black tom with grey stripes nodded and swiped a paw at her. Poppypaw smiled and laid her tail in front of her, twitching the tip gently. The toms eyed the tail before pouncing. Poppypaw pulled it away at the last second and the toms were after it.

"Wait, what's your name?" Breezekit asked as he skidded to a stop. Stripekit nodded as he stopped as well. Poppypaw nuzzled the tom and said "I'm Poppypaw, medicine cat apprentice. And you two will be the little warriors Morningsun will be proud of."

The toms nodded and Breezekit said "I'll be clan leader, like Runningstar. And Stripekit will be my deputy, like Oakleaf."

Stripe kit mewed "I'll be Stripestar, you'll be my deputy."

The two bickered back and forth, ignoring the amused warriors and apprentice.

Poppypaw saw two apprentices padding out of their dens to see her, and she quickly said her goodbyes before walking over to them.

Wheatpaw gave her a small smile and said "Hey Poppypaw, Brushpaw and I made a bet."

Poppypaw, cocked her head and asked "What's the bet?"

"How long you'd be in the medicine den. Brushpaw guessed all no leaf and I guessed another moon at least."

Poppypaw felt her whickers twitch and she said "well, who won?"

Wheatpaw thrust out his chest and said "I did. Now Brushpaw has to fetch my fresh kill for a moon."

Brushpaw glowered at Wheatpaw for a second before the duo broke into laughter.

Quillfur padded over and said "Poppypaw, grab me some fresh kill and go to the border and get some raspberry leaves."

Poppypaw nodded and Quillfur disappeared in his den.

"Got to go guys, see you later." She called to them.

"Or in another moon." Brushpaw muttered.

With a smile Poppypaw headed towards the border.

**sorry if it seems short, I'll try for longer next time. Peace out!**

**Singing Fire**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, new chapter (AGAIN) Please review or I will delete this story and never come on this website EVER AGAIN! So yeah.**

**One with the show!**

Bogreed POV

Bogreed had served Whirlstar for many moons, more then his deputy had been alive for anyway. He knew that he would outlive his old mentor, and he expected to dislike the new Minnowstar even before he had become an annoying brat.

The first thing he did was take his fresh kill and go to his den, leaving Fishclaw to sort out patrols and everything. As the moon got fuller, the whole clan realized how lazy Minnowstar actually was. He took Poolfur as his mate, the poor thing. He prayed to star clan that they wouldn't be like their father.

After the gathering, when he had told Thunder clan they had the sunning rocks, Bogreed felt the thunder clan she cat beside him tense and whip her head around to glare at Bogreed.

She was a pretty she cat, but also battle scarred and tough. She had tortoiseshell fur and dark amber eyes. She bared her teeth and hissed "sunning rocks are ours."

Bogreed was paying more attention to the confrontation between Reedstar and Minnowstar to pay much attention to her words, but he nodded and said "They are ours now."

The she cat hissed and turned back to the meeting.

After Minnowstar took River clan back home, he had tried to approach the tom, telling him to prepare for a battle. He had scoffed and said "Those kit warriors will not dare attack. If they do, they will suffer more loses and still won't gain the rocks."

Bogreed had fought Thunder clan before and he wasn't looking forward to facing that she cat in battle. They were tough warriors, young and strong and experienced. They hated to have sunning rocks in River clan's paws and he knew they would try to take the rocks. Fishclaw was more ready to listen, ad he agreed whole-heartedly, but the problem was convincing the lazy, stupid leader. They put more effort in training in battle with the apprentices and checked the border more often. One day, he, Spruceleaf, Wavetail and Marshpaw were marking their scent when a patrol of thunder clan arrived. Bogreed recognized two, Stonefang and the she cat from the gathering. One was a ferocious apprentice with a tortoiseshell fur and hard green eyes. He sent Marshpaw back to get more warriors. Even if they were inexperienced, five to three was an unfair fight. He swiped at a ginger she cat covered in white spots and she swiped back. He ducked and scooped her legs out form beneath her. The apprentice pounced on his back and forced him down, her claws raking his back. Bogreed threw her off and knocked her into some rocks. She slid down and into the river. Stonefang bolted for the apprentice, and the she cat from the gathering took the white she cats place.

"sunning rocks is thunder clans." She hissed, baring her claws. Bogreed hissed back "They are River clan's by birth right. And River clan's they will remain."

He pounced on the she cat ad raked her back with his claws. She threw him off and tried to swipe at his exposed belly, but surviving many battles meant he had experience. He kicked her away and managed to get a bite on her hind leg. She hissed and spit, shaking him loose. More river clan cats arrived and out of the bushes, more thunder clan. Reedstar himself arrived, spitting and snarling. A small white tom helped the limping she cat away form battle as a huge dark brown tom took her place. He snarled and hissed "Fish face."

He swiped at Bogreed and a scratch above his eye pooled blood, clouding his vision. He stumbled back and the tom knocked his paws away. He managed to see Marshpaw save him from a blow, tackling the tom in the side and throwing him off balance.

"Alright, come on Bogreed. You can't see, you can't fight." A young voice mewed in his ear. Bogreed stumbled to his feet and followed the apprentices gentle shoves away from the battle. His side was stinging and his back was pooling blood.

"River clan, retreat!" Minnowstar hollered from somewhere. The cats flooded away amide the jeers and threats from thunder clan.

"Mark sunning rocks Stonefang. I'm sure Echopaw is fine, she's just water logged." Reedstar called. The jeers stopped and the thunder clan cats left.

"Bogreed, what happened out there?" Minnowstar demanded as soon as his back and the scratch above his eye were bandaged.

"My patrol was marking sunning rocks when five thunder clan warriors appeared. I sent Marshpaw back for more warriors and we fought. And we lost." Bogreed mewed simply. Minnowstar was furious.

"What has this clan come to, losing to those mangy flea bags? We are River clan, the best and most dangerous. Now thunder clan has sunning rocks and I look like a fool."

Bogreed fought the smile off his face and said "Sorry Minnowstar. I'll fight harder next time"

Minnowstar gave him a cold glare and stalked away, tail in the air, to complain to Fishclaw.

Bogreed sighed and shook his head. River clan was facing hard times ahead with Minnowstar in charge. He spotted Marshpaw by the fresh kill, dragging a fish towards the elders den. Bogreed padded over and said "I forgot to thank you for saving me form the thunder clan warrior."

Marshpaw blinked in surprise before mewing "anyone would do it."

Bogreed nodded and said "But you did it and I offer you my thanks. How about some more battle training tomorrow as a treat?"

Marshpaw's eyes lit up and she asked "Can Quickpaw and Bluepaw practice too?"

Bogreed shrugged and said "Sure, now get some rest. We start bright and early."

Marshpaw nodded eagerly and scampered off to tell her den mates the news. Bogreed watched her go before heading towards the nursery.

He spotted Waterlily nursing her two kits, a soft smile on her face. She spotted Bogreed and mewed "Hello brother how was the battle today. The kits heard it form the camp."

Bogreed sighed and said "we lost Sunning rocks today, now Thunder clan has them."

Her smile fell away and she glanced down at her kits. Giving a grey tom a gentle lick between the ears, she said "How is Marshpaw doing in training? I heard she saved you from Pinetail."

Bogreed tilted his head and said "So that's his name. I promised her battle training tomorrow. After seeing real battle, you think she would have had enough for one day."

Waterlily smiled and said "Well, kits will be kits. You were a kit once too, I think."

Bogreed swatted her tail gently and said "You're just as old as I am Waterlily. I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Waterlily nodded and gave him a soft lick on the head.

"Be more careful next time or Hailwhisker will bring you back in pieces." She mewed teasingly

Bogreed laughed and padded out of the nursery, feeling a lot more cheerful then before the battle.

**Heed my words tiny mortals.**

**Singing Fire**


	8. Chapter 7

**alright, thanks to Jaysong, my first reviewer for this story. I love Percy Jackson! *high five. So excited for House of Hades. I'm going insane, bugging all my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books. Erin hunter does.**

Mosspelt POV

Mosspelt stretched in the hot sun high rays, soaking in the warmth in her pelt. Eaglekit and Leafkit were wrestling nearby, and she kept a careful eye on the duo. They were more trouble sometimes then her brother Pinetail.

Suddenly, a faint noise reached her ears. Looking around, she tried to pinpoint the source of a sound.

No one else seemed t notice the noise. To her, it was like a burr in her fur, one she couldn't reach to pick out. It kept digging into her side, reminding her it was still there.

She tried to ignore the noise, block it out. But the memory echoed around in her head.

With a groan of disgust, she stood and padded towards the entrance. No one said a word, not even her mate as she walked by. As if she was invisible.

The tall trees spread out above her head, blue dappled amongst the green of the leaves. A soft breeze ruffled her fur, and she finally felt free.

The noise was louder, a hissing noise, like someone trying to attract attention. She padded after it, stalking it like a mouse or some other prey.

The small black and white kit sat there, mewling its head off. She saw silver eyes studying her curiously and felt a ghost of a shiver trace down her spine. She went to the kit immediately. Her mother instincts were on high alert, and she licked the kit soothingly.

"It's okay." She mewed, nuzzled the tiny head "you are fine."

The kit stopped its bawling and looked up at her.

"Where's my mother?" she asked in a small voice. Mosspelt licked her head again and said "I don't know sweet one. She's not here."

The kit looked down at her mismatched paws and said "she told me Thunder clan was safe, somewhere happy. She said that she would be right back."

She looked around and said "She's not here. She lied."

Mosspelt felt her heart breaking for the kit. She couldn't be more then a few days off milk, so small and innocent.

Picking her up by the scruff of her neck, she carried her back to camp. If no one would take her, Mosspelt would raise her herself, even if it killed her.


End file.
